


Medea in Shinjuku

by Boomerangfish2



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Absorption, Assimilation, F/F, Fusion, Vore, Vore Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomerangfish2/pseuds/Boomerangfish2
Summary: Happy Vore Day everyone!I busted my butt to get this ready, so I hope you enjoy it. This is an AU of Saber Will Be Mine where Medea absorbs Saber and just totally annihilates everyone- except Rin Tohsaka. Now, three years later, Medea tracks Rin to Shinjuku in a quest for more power!Please check out the art I got drawn for this story! https://aryion.com/g4/view/542432Thank you!





	Medea in Shinjuku

Medea had come to hunt a particular target in Shinjuku.   
The target this time was none other than Rin Tohsaka, scion of the Tohsaka family, one of Fuyuki's mage families.   
Medea sat at a table by herself in this raucous bar in Shinjuku. Even though she wore a top that accentuated her cleavage, shorts, long leather boots and fancy black lipstick, no one seemed to pay her much attention. She smiled to herself. It was exactly how she wanted it.  
Part of it was the fact that she did not attract undue attention to herself. Part of it was also because of the minor warding charm she had around her. Thanks to her great magic, people could look at her and all they would see is a haze. The bartender would serve her drinks and then forget what she looked like till the next time she approached. Yes, life was exploitable for a magus of power like her.   
Speaking of mages, her target, Rin Tohsaka, was one of the few survivors from the Fifth Holy Grail War, and one that Medea had been hunting for a long time. Three years ago, in the Holy Grail War, Medea had emerged victorious, beating the other Servants that had dared oppose her. Hercules, Medusa, Cu Chulainn and the mysterious red bowman all were defeated by her. Even Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, stood no match for her. Gilgamesh was originally not supposed to be involved in the war at all- as Medea had understood it, there were supposed to be only 7 Servants. However, that didn't prevent her from summoning a servant of her own, Sasaki Kojiro, who served her well until his untimely demise. As for Saber...  
Medea sipped the scotch lovingly. She smiled to herself as she studied her reflection in the small glass. Though it was distorted, she could see the blonde in her hair, which was tied up in a back princess bun. Her normal blue color lie below the blonde crown atop her hairdo. The hair color and many other things, she got from Arturia Pendragon, the Saber that she faced three years ago. Medea sighed as she reminisced about the powerful King of Knights. Elegant, graceful in battle, yet strong and unyielding.   
Medea couldn't stifle the urge to chuckle. Unyielding... except to her.   
Yes, it was true. The brave Arturia had lost to Medea, and in a more humiliating way than most. One of the talents that Medea had mastered in her second life was the use of a Shoggoth, a Lovecraftian creature, capable of engulfing any target. Medea used this Shoggoth in her plan to capture Saber.   
As the group that Rin Tohsaka led had pursued her, Medea had Saber captive in Ryuudo Temple. Medea enjoyed toying with the strong Saber, kissing her and caressing her captive. However, that was when Rin Toshaka and her group intervened. As the battle started, Archer was more than a match for Medea. Before she died, Medea commanded the Shoggoth to assimilate Saber completely. Saber's moans and cries were ecstasy for the Witch of Colchis. As the Shoggoth converted Saber into the tiniest bit of mass, Medea summoned the Shoggoth back to her, As the Shoggoth covered Medea, Saber's essence and matter was integrated inside of Medea. She fought for sentience and emerged, fusing with the Shoggoth and Saber at the same time. With the power of the King of Knights at her disposal, Medea easily bested the enigmatic bowman. From then on, as Medea fused more completely with Saber and tapped into her unyielding reserves of power, there was no chance for the other competitors.   
Medea swirled the alcohol and took another sip. Medea did not worry about the loss of her identity. As the primary partner in the fusion, she was not a creation of her and Saber together. Rather, she was more like a thief- she had, with the Shoggoth's power, stolen Saber's very looks, power and body. To compare it in modern terms, it was like a computer with a flashdrive, with Medea receiving access to all of Arturia's 'files' but still remaining herself. The best part of it all? She was almost certain that even if something destroyed her, Saber would still be fused with her when she reincarnated. Even if the fusion that she had performed during the Holy Grail War had not succeeded, 3 years was a long time, and not even Saber could have remained whole that length of time. Oh, Medea supposed she could've kept Saber locked in a cocoon of some sort, hidden away during the depths of her body, but this was much more satisfying. Saber was hers, forever.  
In that same way, she was looking to add Rin Tohsaka to herself as well.   
Rin had escaped the Holy Grail War, but not Medea. She had been tracking her for 3 years as she moved about the country and even visited London briefly. Medea knew that she would catch up to her eventually. Now, Rin Tohsaka was just right down the street, in her own apartment, not suspecting a thing.  
Medea decided the time for distractions and anticipation was over. It was time for the real thing. She paid the bartender, who absentmindedly nodded, and exited outside.  
The streets were getting deserted at this time of night. It wasn't yet last call, but near to it. Medea advanced down the street in her long boots, confidently striding each step. The streetlights continually cast their light on her as she made her way toward the young Rin's apartment.  
As she approached the building, a tough looking guy jumped out of the alleyway and pointed a knife at her.   
"Hey there, pretty lady. I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."  
Medea smiled. "I have a date with someone else, actually."  
The guy grabbed her by the wrist and took her into the alleyway. He raised the knife to her neck.  
"Your plans have changed." He scowled at her.  
"So have yours." She replied confidently. She used her free hand to manifest Rule Breaker right into his stomach. He gasped as he noticed his grievous wound, and Medea slashed upwards. The tough mugger was cut to ribbons, and soon he was nothing but pieces on the ground. Medea used an icy spell to freeze the bits of the would be thief, then used fire to melt them down to puddles. It was as if he never existed.  
As Medea gazed up at the building where Rin lived, she carried out her plan. She hid in the alleyway outside, and that's when the Shoggoth appeared from her back.  
Sliding out from the small of her back, it wrapped around her underneath her top and came out from her cleavage. It morphed and moved on the ground as Medea smiled.  
"Yes, your time has finally come. Ever since three years ago, your hunger has not been sated. Tonight, we can do something about that."  
The Shoggoth creeped up the wall of the apartment complex as Medea cast another obscuring spell like she had in the bar. Now, she was mere shadows to those without magical ability. As the Shoggoth crept up the complex wall, Medea licked her lips in anticipation. The greatest pleasure was yet to come. Rin Tohsaka lived on the top floor. Medea had found it out from tailing her from the various places she had been seen at over several days.  
Medea watched as the Shoggoth approached the window, then carefully, she commanded it to open the window. With a surprising force, it broke through the window.  
As the Shoggoth slithered in, Rin was making her way to her laptop. She heard the crashing sound, and she ran to the window- but there was nothing there. She looked all around, but there was nothing to be found- just a tiny hole.  
"That's... I don't know what that came from but I'll ask the landlord to look at that tomorrow." She tried to shake her head and forget it, but something felt wrong.  
She sat at her laptop chair and began to surf the web. As she was distracted, the Shoggoth emerged from under her nearby cabinet that it had sought refuge in. It squicked and squirmed across the floor, then it gathered itself together, preparing to stretch. Medea could feel it, even outside. The excitement was palpable, the tension increasing with each second.  
"Now. Open." Medea whispered.  
The Shoggoth did as it was told, expanding to a great width, obscuring the bedside light. Rin noticed the darkness, and turned back to look. She would have done better not to. The Shoggoth was open wide and ready to swallow her whole. She briefly had a flash in her mind's eye of what it was, before it was upon her.  
Instantly, Rin Tohsaka was gripped with one of the stickiest forces known to man. This didn't keep her from struggling though, far from it. She was nothing if not spirited, and as Medea sensed her plight, she smiled. Rin tossed herself this way and that, falling out of the computer chair she had sat at. As she lie on the ground, the Shoggoth covered her face, briefly parting as she swiped her arm in front of her, only to have that covered also.  
Rin racked her brain for a spell to deliver her from the squishy confines of this beast, but to no avail. Her legs and arms were increasingly weighted down with the force of the Shoggoth as it worked to compact her within its form. Rin's tights and skirt were pressed as her whole body felt like it was being fed into a vacuum storage bag. She cried out, and then suddenly, her face was no longer visible.  
Medea smiled and laughed as the Shoggoth concentrated its efforts on becoming as small as possible. As it shrank, Rin Tohsaka became smaller, more worthy for assimilation. She was one piece of a whole now. The Shoggoth slinked out of the apartment window and towards Medea.  
Medea opened her arms wide and embraced the Shoggoth. It covered her from head to toe, and then the transformation began. The Shoggoth reduced Medea's being to matter, then reconstructed her after putting Rin inside of her. The Shoggoth fused both Medea and Tohsaka family heir together, creating a new, more powerful being. Rin's magic circuits overlaid Medea's body like a transparency on an overhead, creating an even more powerful conduit for Medea to channel her new reserves of magical energy. The extra circuits could cut down on the "traffic" of flowing magical energy, allowing more to reach release points across her body.  
Rin felt her consciousness dissolving as she became one with Medea. Why had she been found after all this time? She couldn't make sense of it. She reached out with the whole power of her mind for her answers, though she feared what she might receive.  
Medea laughed to herself.  
"Simple. I am but a Servant. My mana reserve may have increased by absorbing Saber, but I need a physical form. To do this, I am using you. With my power and your real body, I will never have to return to the Grail. My second life can continue as long as I wish. I have to thank you, Rin Tohsaka. You should feel proud to be the vessel for my return to life."  
Rin thought nothing of the sort. "I don't want to hear that bullshit! Give me back my life and my body!"  
Medea laughed again, and reached out telepathically.  
"It's no longer yours to command as you please. Goodbye, Rin. Or, is this hello? We will be much closer than you think in the future!"  
As Rin faded into Medea, Medea felt her breasts push out a little bit, still fitting within the confines of her top, but noticeably enhanced. Between her shorts and boots, stockings emerged, like Rin had on before. She could feel her hair lengthen into twintails like her host, and her hair darkened. Medea was disappointed at her all black hair, but she tried to change the color of it, and found she could switch between blonde, blue and black as it pleased her. This would also help with disguises, she realized.   
As she patted her stomach, she cooed to her captives.   
"Saber and Rin, together again inside of me. What a small world it is... for you two."  
Medea's boots advanced towards the streetlight as she came out of the alleyway. With the masking charm still on, she contemplated her next goal. She didn't have to decide immediately, of course. After all, she had been given a new life, and she had all the time in the world.


End file.
